


Warm Like Summer

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Kissing, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Smut, Vaginal Sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After going for a ride together in Kristoff's sleigh, Anna and her beloved ice harvester find themselves having quite a passionate time together when they return home. (Kristanna, Canon, Smut)
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Warm Like Summer

Anna and Kristoff kissed passionately as they returned to the castle, the young princess very needy for her boyfriend. Her ice harvester beau had taken her for a ride on his sleigh, having been riding particularly crazy out in the mountains.

The princess knew her boyfriend was doing this to win her over. He knew she loved crazy, wild rides. They stimulated her, entranced her. Her whole core had shuddered with every sharp bend, how on some corners Kristoff would hold her close in a protective manner, despite the fact they were always safe.

Now that she was completely turned on, Anna wanted to be in the bedroom, to have Kristoff all to herself, to reward him for his good work in charming and giving her the ride of a lifetime. Together at last, Anna and Kristoff were making out on the stairways up to their bedroom, the pair of them having not had a chance to take off their winter clothes.

Neither of them cared. Anna still had her arms around Kristoff's neck and still had the blonde's tongue in her mouth. She blushed softly, cooing like a baby as she pressed her hands on Kristoff's torso. He was truly like a perfect brick wall.

Moaning loudly, Anna forced Kristoff against a wall on the upper floor, kissing him deeply and passionately. If they were in their room, they would have been naked already, but Anna wanted to tease him, to remind him how much she loved him.

From her study on the other side of the hallway, Elsa had been watching the entire thing. It amused her a little, seeing Anna and Kristoff so intensely in love, but she didn't mind. They looked happy and that was more than enough in her eyes. Once she had seen enough of the tongue on tongue action, she closed the door and returned to her work.

Back with the happy couple, Kristoff had started to kiss Anna back, dipping the redhead in his arms. Never had he known a love such as hers and right now, both of them wanted to express their deep, passionate, true love for each other.

Reaching her hand to the door, Anna pushed it open and led them inside, her lips still locked to Kristoff's. She knew that it was either hers or Kristoff's room. Either way, they had some privacy at last, privacy to spend exploring one another.

First, Anna started to undress Kristoff, pulling off his big furry grey coat and pants, pulling off his shirt next, until eventually, the blonde was naked save for his boxer shorts, which Anna gladly discarded. She took a few moments to gaze at the hard member between his legs, before disrobing herself.

Pulling off her winter outfit completely and letting her hair out of its twin braids, Anna stood in the room, pleasantly as a cute, naked, freckled angel. The angel smirked, playing her with fairly large breasts as she skipped over to Kristoff.

She climbed atop Kristoff and began to kiss him nakedly, with Kristoff taking the lead at first, rolling Anna onto her back as he climbed on top. Anna didn't mind this. She preferred to switch things up every now and then with her partners.

Anna blushed as Kristoff kissed her, both of them completely naked in the princess's bedroom. The sun was streaking in and it was the middle of the day, but Anna didn't mind. She liked to have fun at all times of the day.

As she and Kristoff fell onto the bed, the blonde man started to kiss her all over and his hands stroked her sweet pink flesh. Giggles came from the princess as her many sensitive spots were tickled.

Kristoff looked up, smiling. "You're adorable."

"I know," Anna told him. "And hey, I didn't tell you to stop." She blew him a kiss.

Getting the gist of it, Kristoff then kissed Anna's neck letting his soft lips travel downwards to Anna's freckled breasts and nipples.

Anna shivered with pleasure as Kristoff's lips and fingers stroked and touched every inch of her body. She loved being worshipped like this. While Elsa was being worshipped as an ice goddess by their people, Kristoff was worshipping Anna's body in the bedroom.

Travelling towards Anna's stomach, Kristoff let his lips and tongue dance all over Anna's flesh, stimulating her completely. Finally, he arrived just above her navel. He then kissed just above her folds, his lips inches away from Anna's clit.

"Ooo..." Anna moaned, her mouth making an O shape. She closed her eyes tightly, wanting to be in heaven for this next part of their sacred ritual.

Finally, Kristoff's lips gently kissed Anna's pussy. As his lips touched her folds, Anna already whimpered. Kristoff's tongue went inside next, widening the slit between her labia. His fingers rubbed her clit gently as he started to eat her out, warming her up.

Sighing, Anna reached her hands out, placing them on Kristoff's head. She held him down between her legs, feeling Kristoff pinning her to the bed with his strong hands.

"Oh... Yes!" Anna cried, begging for Kristoff to not stop his pleasure. His tongue felt so wide and thick inside, yet he himself was loving and gentle. The perfect partner in bed? That was starting to be very likely.

Sending his tongue in deeper, Kristoff caught the scent and taste of Anna's sex, his own becoming harder with each passing moment. Part of him wanted to put it inside her, but he knew she wanted more than one orgasm that night.

Gasping, Anna bit her lip. She could feel how deep Kristoff's member was at this point. She could feel each part of her inner walls being touched by his tongue. Kristoff also continued to rub her nub, increasing the sensation tenfold.

She wanted more. She wanted this so badly. Blushing softly and her voice whimpering as she felt Kristoff's hot breath inside of her, Anna cried out his name.

Kristoff could tell his girlfriend was close. Her breaths were becoming huskier and huskier. He knew that in moments her first orgasm of the night would arrive.

Suddenly, Anna's legs stuck up into the air, as she moaned loudly again. She bit her lip as she felt the wave building inside of her.

Rubbing and licking, Kristoff ensured his girlfriend would have the time of her life. As his tongue went into Anna for the final time, he heard it.

"Kristoff... Fuck... Yesssss..." Anna cried out in ecstasy as she came, her whole body going limp with the wave of her orgasm. She panted softly, squirming as Kristoff kissed her folds now drenched in fluid.

Looking up at his girlfriend, Kristoff smiled. "So.. you ready for the big finale?"

"Mmmmhmmm," Anna weakly murmured with an adorable nod. She purred as Kristoff rose from his curled up position at the bottom of the bed, spreading himself all over her. She blushed and mouthed the words "Be gentle with me."

Kristoff nodded. "I always am, honey." He then leaned down, giving Anna reassuring kiss. Their lips were together for a short time, with Anna moaning softly into Kristoff's mouth, her tongue still tasting the embers of her orgasm on his lips.

Moving his hips upward, Kristoff's hard member pressed against the wet slit of Anna's pussy. With Anna's permission, his large member thrust inside of her, entering long, hard and fast.

Blushing furiously at its girth, Anna gasped as Kristoff started to ride her with a gentle motion. He may have been gentle, but Anna knew the burly ice harvester was still going to fucking destroy her. And that she would accept with open arms.

"Oohhhh Ohhhh Ohhhhhh!" Anna moaned brightly as Kristoff' rode her, the blonde man holding her in place with his strong gentle hands. She closed her eyes and gave herself to the rhythm, the cock pressing deep into her womb.

She didn't want children yet, but one day she hoped that Kristoff would use his big member to make her a baby. For now, she would settle for his wet seed within her. And that would be soon, since Anna could feel Kristoff's cock tighten in her body.

Wrapping her legs around Kristoff, Anna kept him close to her, as the blonde man kissed her neck, giving gentle love bites. God, Elsa was going to give a rather stern telling-off if the bites were deep, but Anna didn't care. She loved being bitten. It was a great turn on for her.

"Yes..." Anna whispered. "Please... Keep going... Keep going you... big beautiful man..."

"I'm beautiful?" Kristoff asked, blushing a little at Anna's compliment.

"You're... such a beautiful boy," Anna whimpered, cuddling Kristoff's body as she was fucked right down to her core.

Spurned on my by his girlfriend's love, Kristoff pressed on the home advantage, pressing his cock tighter into Anna, firmly wanting to cum within the beautiful princess. He felt Anna grab his sides, clinging to his hips for support, telling him she was ready.

Within mere seconds, Kristoff's cock had reached as deep as it would go. His body vibrated, he lurched forward. Pressing Anna against the bed, Kristoff moaned softly, wanting his girlfriend to know he was waiting, waiting to release his seed.

Anna was feeling it. She was ready. She was ready for whatever the world would throw at them. "Do it... Do it, Kristoff!" She clung tighter, grinding herself against him. She was pleasuring herself as well. God, if they just... did it...

Screaming aloud, both man and woman cried out in love for each other, as Kristoff filled Anna up with his thick, juicy seed and Anna came again, her juices leaking down hers and Kristoff's legs and onto the now, very wet sheets.

Once they had recovered, Kristoff flopped off Anna's body, panting for air. "Man... fuck, that was certainly a morning workout, huh?"

"I... I think so," Anna could only say, her mind being lost in the sex. "You think Elsa heard that?"

"I think the whole of Arendelle heard that," Kristoff joked. "And Corona... and the southern isles... hell I think even Agrabah heard it."

Anna nudged his arm. "Oh stop it, you. I just want cuddles from you right now." She slithered over to him, her arms wrapping around his beefy shoulders and chest. "And as Princess, I command you to give them to me, Royal Ice Master."

Rolling his eyes, Kristoff cuddled Anna back. "Sounds fine to me, baby." He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, you big lug," Anna agreed, as Kristoff held her in his arms and they gave into their hearts desires. Holding each other in the warm hugs, Anna rested herself on Kristoff's chest. She had been through one hell of an amazing morning.

xXx

**Author's note:** And now ends the Kristanna and soon, the Kristelsa begins!


End file.
